


enough

by sophiescribbles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, Song: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Zukka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiescribbles/pseuds/sophiescribbles
Summary: "I've never been enough for anyone." said Sokka, deep sorrow filling his eyes. "I understand if I'm not enough for you, either."A lone tear rolled down Zuko’s cheek as he shook his head.“Never. You’re more than enough.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic off a few lines i wrote for an edit intro and listening to fine line on repeat. enjoy my mediocre writing and these babies! 
> 
> editing account on insta: @okvycatra

Sokka almost died today. 

It’s not like this was anything near his first close encounter with death, nor were the injuries the attacker gave him the worst he’d ever suffered. But this time was different, because an assassin had broken into the palace with the deliberate intention of murdering Sokka. Not his usual run-of-the-mill fight. 

And there was something even more disturbing than the attack itself- the words the assassin had whispered into Sokka’s ear as he held a knife to his throat. Despite his strong resolve to _not_ think about the day’s events, the words of Sokka’s attacker rang through his head as he gazed out over the gardens. 

_You’re not enough._

Right from the moment Sokka and his sister Katara found Aang in the iceberg all those years ago, he realized exactly how his life was going to go. He figured out very quickly what his role in the group needed to be: comic relief, second best, the always-supportive friend who never complained. Before their life got flipped upside down by the Avatar, Katara’s waterbending abilities and his lack thereof never really bothered him. But as Katara grew close to Aang and they began to practice bending together, Sokka couldn’t help but feel left out as they grew more and more powerful each day, while he was left on the sidelines to observe. And it only got worse when Toph and Zuko joined the group- then he was constantly surrounded by some of the best benders in the world. 

_You’re inferior._

Now, 6 years after the end of the war, Sokka still experienced that same feeling of insecurity. It was slightly better now that he was an ambassador, but there were still moments where he felt like he was right back at the Western Air Temple with the Gaang, feeling as useless as ever. All too often during a meeting with an important leader or diplomat, he’ll get asked, “ _May I speak to the Avatar instead_?” or “ _I’m sorry, but I’d rather talk to Firelord Zuko._ ” 

Spirits. _Zuko_.

Sokka will never forget the sound that tore from Zuko’s throat when he found him lying on the ground in the gardens, barely conscious. The image of Zuko immediately turning on the attacker with a rage in his eyes that Sokka had never before seen would remain in his mind forever. Sokka almost felt guilty, as if he had been the one attacking. In all their years of being enemies, then friends, and now lovers, Sokka had never seen Zuko in that much anguish. And that really fucking terrified him. 

_We both know you’re not worthy._

_Not worthy._

An abrupt knock at the door of his chambers startled Sokka out of his uncharacteristically melancholy thoughts. The sudden movement made the searing pain emanating from his wounds worsen, and Sokka let out an involuntary yelp. Slowly, he stood to see who was at the door, steadying himself against the doorframe of the balcony and then his desk as he made his way across the room. 

With effort, he opened the door to see an exhausted looking Zuko standing directly in front of him. 

Even after all these years, Sokka was still dumbfounded by how absolutely beautiful his boyfriend was. Back when Katara and Aang first got together, he’d often make cynical remarks about the way they looked at each other, or the small, reassuring touches they’d offer each other right in front of him- oogies. But since being with Zuko, he thinks he gets it now. 

As tired as he seemed, Zuko still looked painfully attractive in the late afternoon glow that filled Sokka’s chambers. Sokka begun to crack a joke about how Zuko looked like he had been the one that got attacked, when- 

“What the fuck are you doing?” snapped Zuko, anger written all over his face. 

Sokka jumped at his boyfriend’s sudden aggression, and hissed again at the pain that screamed from his injury. 

This seemed to only anger Zuko further. “Jesus fucking Christ, you can’t just be walking around right now. You need to rest.” he criticized as he gingerly led a shocked Sokka to sit back down on the balcony. After silently making sure Sokka was in a comfortable position, he collapsed on the chair next to him and put his head in his hands. 

The silence rang out over the two men. 

Normally, in situations like this, Sokka would make a joke, perpetually the comedic consolation of any tense instance. This time, though, he began to cry. 

Zuko’s head snapped up at the sound of his boyfriend’s sobs. Immediately he was at his side, rubbing small circles on his back in a way that made sure not to anger Sokka’s wounds- despite his previous display of anger. Through his tears, Sokka had never been more confused. 

But the comfortingly familiar touch of Zuko’s hands on his back seemed to be all he needed at the moment. Slowly but surely, Sokka began to calm down and apprehensively met Zuko’s eyes. 

Zuko took a deep, shaky breath, as if he had been the one crying. All traces of his previous anger were long gone. “What exactly happened today?” he asked. 

After seeing Sokka’s raised brows at his question, he quickly added, “Oh, uh, only if you’re ready. Of course. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to-”

“Zuko.” Sokka interrupted. “It’s fine.

“I was walking through the gardens to deliver a message to an advisor. I was in a more secluded part of the grounds, so I was alone. All of the sudden, I was being slammed against a tree with a knife to my throat. He… he cut my side, then…” Sokka looked down. He was too tired to mask his pain with humor. Too fucking tired. 

_You deserve nothing._

Zuko took his hand, and when Sokka looked back up to meet his eyes, the way Zuko was looking at him was so intense, so bittersweet, so fucking _loving_ , that he almost felt like he was intruding on something private (despite the fact that Zuko was literally his boyfriend). Taking a deep breath, Sokka continued. 

“He told me I was… worthless. That I don’t deserve my position as ambassador or to be at your side. That I’m nothing more than an imposter. 

“I- I’m not sure why you’re angry at me. I’m so sorry if I did something wrong, if I… if you think anything the assassin said was true. I’ve never been good enough. I understand if I’m not enough for you either.” said Sokka, deep sorrow filling his misty blue eyes. 

Zuko sat processing this for a moment, and for one terrible second, Sokka thought he might have been considering his offer. But then he began to intensely shake his head as he reached up to cup Sokka’s face with his hands, his calloused fingers smoothing out the tension in Sokka’s cheekbones. A lone tear rolled down Zuko’s cheek. 

“Never. You’re more than enough.” 

Sokka let out an involuntary sob. 

“Sokka… the reason I was so worked up is because seeing you earlier on the ground was like seeing my worst nightmare come to life. If…” he swallowed, all the awkwardness that usually accompanied his words missing. “If you were gone, I don’t know what I would do.

“You’ve saved my damn life, Sokka. A million times over. You love so much bigger, so much more than yourself- I’m in constant awe that I get to be the one to receive that love. 

“Sometimes, even now, I can’t believe my luck.”

Zuko opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by Sokka surging forward to crash their lips together, all side pains forgotten. Zuko immediately leaned into the kiss, his hands tangling into Sokka’s hair. Sokka quickly realized they were both crying. He didn’t mind. 

After what could’ve been years, days, or an eternity, he pulled away softly and made direct eye contact with Zuko. 

“I completely fucking love you.” he whispered fiercely, all usual hints of sarcasm that laced his voice completely gone.

“I love you, too.” 

Zuko led Sokka off the balcony and back to his bed, gingerly laying Sokka down before he nestled in next to him. Chuckling lightly for the first time since the attack, Sokka remarked into the quiet, “And _I’m_ the sappy one in this relationship! I think I’m rubbing off on you, Jerkbender.” 

“Shut up.” Zuko responded, laughing with his head nestled into the crook of Sokka’s neck. 

They’d be all right.


End file.
